


A Night Off

by PhantomDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDragon/pseuds/PhantomDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader convinces the boys to take a much needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

It was the weekend. You had finally convinced the boys that you all needed a night off and made a nice meal. The stick to your ribs kind, steak, mashed potatoes slathered in gravy with broccoli and biscuits on the side and apple pie for dessert. Going by the look their faces, they’d enjoyed it. Sam had even surprised the two of you by accepting a second helping of steak.

Half an hour later found the three of you in the living room settling down for a movie. As luck would have it, it was your turn to pick. 

You rummaged around in the cabinet where the dvds were stored, looking for one worn copy in particular.

Dean watched you with a wary eye. “We’re not going to watch ‘the Vow’ again, are we?”

Sam smirked from his position on the floor where he was propped up by three cushions. “That one actually wasn’t that bad.”

“Well, it wasn’t as bad as the usual chick flicks,” Dean granted. He watched you shifted through the cases and paused. “Hey, Y/n?”

“Yeah?” 

There it was. You grabbed the elusive case and powered up the dvd player.

“How 'bout no more ones with online dating? That last one was just, ugh.” 

You looked over your shoulder just in time to see him demonstrate his distain by pulling a face startlingly akin to sucking a lemon.

Sam laughed outright and sat up on his elbows to look at his brother. “Is this because of Shaylene?”

“Who’s Shaylene?” you asked curiously. Grabbing the remote, you walked back to the couch to sit by Dean.

Sam’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “You can tell her, Dean,” he grinned, enjoying the moment to tease his brother.

You stifled a laugh as Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. “It wasn’t that big a deal.”

“So, what happened?” you asked, poking him in the side when he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

He poked you right back. “We met on a dating app, she took me to her hotel room and wanted my soul to get laid,” he shrugged, chuckling when your jaw dropped a few inches. 

“That would have been one hell of a one night stand.”

Sam snorted and you realized exactly what you just said. “No pun intended,” you giggled.

Dean groaned, though a tiny smile tugged at his lips. “You will be the death of me, woman.”

“You know you love 'em,” you teased, blinking your eyelashes up at him.

Dean smirked and shook his head. “So what’d you pick anyways?”

Thumbing the play button, you got comfortable, tucking your legs up and resting your head against his shoulder. 

“Oh, a little something called… Rocky!” you waved your hand through the air as the title screen appeared.

Sam nodded his approval from the floor and swiped the bowl of popcorn off the little table. You didn’t know how he was still hungry after that supper but there he was already munching away like he hadn’t eaten in days.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Dean pressed a soft kiss to your temple. “Thanks for this,” he whispered, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping both arms around you.

You turned and planted one onto his lips in return. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
